


Clone Wars

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, But Steve Might As Well Have One, Dick Molding, Dildos, Dom Steve Rogers, Fighting Kink, First Meetings, Fluff, Geek Love, Geeks, Justin Hammer Can Choke On A Dick, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Name-Calling, Nerdiness, No Sex, Or A Dildo, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Star Wars References, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: In general, Steve really did like his job. It wasn’t exactly what he expected to be doing when he’d signed up for art school, but he did like it. Product demonstrations, though… Well, he didn’t always enjoy those. 99.9% of the people were great (like Sir Lee, who was at least ninety and had had three carpal tunnel surgeries just that Steve knew about because of how much he used his floggers) but there were always those few that gave the lifestyle a bad rep… and working for a company called Clone-A-Cock just painted a target on Steve’s chest.





	Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_wyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/gifts).



> This is all Skye_wyr, who made the excellent observation to me that she hadn't seen a professional dick molder fic with Steve yet and that was just a damn shame.

In general, Steve really did like his job. It wasn’t exactly what he expected to be doing when he’d signed up for art school, but he did like it. Product demonstrations, though… Well, he didn’t always enjoy those. 99.9% of the people were great (like Sir Lee, who was at least ninety and had had three carpal tunnel surgeries just that Steve _knew_ about because of how much he used his floggers) but there were always those few that gave the lifestyle a bad rep… and working for a company called Clone-A-Cock just painted a target on Steve’s chest.

“But if it’s an _exact_ replica,” the asshole in front of him complained snidely, “then how can you customize it? That just doesn’t make any sense.”

Steve did his very best to maintain a smile that didn’t look like he was in pain. Bucky was usually so much better at these things. Unfortunately, Bucky was busy running their booth at Kink Con and so Steve was the one who got to go to the demo here at the local club.

“The base mold is an exact replica of whatever cock is placed into it,” Steve more-or-less patiently explained for what felt like the thousandth time, “and it’s an option to have that as the dildo or vibrator ordered. However, our customizable appearances and features are all things that can be added to that design after it is 3D scanned into our system.”

“But that would change it! So, it’s not an exact copy!”

Steve grit his teeth and tried to very forcefully remind himself that Bucky would laugh for _days_ if Steve wound up in another fistfight. It didn’t matter if he was tatted up like a biker and had died his hair in a fade of red, blonde, and blue, his best friend never let him forget the fact that he was ninety pounds of wet kitten. Steve had half a mind to tell him that none of his subs ever complained. He could give a beating just as well as anyone. (Of course, he really did prefer to give them for pleasure rather than out of anger.)

“Yes,” he managed through a clenched jaw. “That’s correct.”

The douchenozzle’s face lit up with pure joy.

“Ha!” he practically crowed. “I knew it! False advertising! That’s what this is! I-“

“Oi! Justin!”

Cumdumpster McGee’s expression twisted sourly as he was interrupted, but lit up again as a brunet man stepped out of the crowd around them. He was toned, though not too much taller than Steve himself, with gorgeously tanned skin – beautifully displayed in nothing but a pair of devilishly tight, bright red booty shorts – and an artfully shaped goatee. His soft-looking hair was just long enough to make Steve’s fingers itch with the desire to grab a fistful and yank him down to his knees. God, with lips like those he’d look _divine_ with Steve’s cock in his mouth.

“Tony,” Slutsandwich purred out, “I didn’t know you were _coming_ tonight.”

Steve shuddered at the innuendo of his tone. It made him want to head straight over to the shower room off to one side of the dungeon and scrub himself clean. Tony just gave the other man a dazzlingly sharp smile.

“Hey, guess what? There’s a vendor a bit further along that looks like just what you need. Full inventory of gags and everything.”

Steve nearly choked on a snort of laughter and had to cover it up with a coughing fit. Luckily, Wankoff Cumguzzler wasn’t paying him even a lick of attention anymore. Instead, he swatted at the newcomer playfully. _Oh, God_. Steve had just realized those were little, golden hoops piercing his nipples. They had to be _incredibly_ sensitive…

“I do keep promising to shut the smart mouth of yours up one of these days, don’t I? Maybe I should finally follow through.”

“Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll catch up?”

Buttfucker Shitstorm blew a kiss over his shoulder as he skipped away and the brunet waited until he’d disappeared into the crowd to turn back to Steve with an apologetic smile. This close, his eyes nearly shone a bright whiskey-gold and Steve had to wonder if he was wearing contacts. Somehow, he didn’t think so.

“Sorry about him,” he apologized almost shyly. “I’d like to say he’s not always like that, but, well… that’d be a lie.”

Steve’s eyebrow rose at the change in demeanor.

“Friend of yours?”

“Oh, _God_ , no! Justin’s a regular here, that’s all. I generally try to avoid him whenever possible, but I also can’t pass up an opportunity to make him look like an idiot, not that he needs much help from me.”

Steve didn’t realize the tension he was carrying in his shoulders until it released.

“Good. He doesn’t seem like the kinda guy who’d make a very good friend.”

Even if ‘friend’ wasn’t actually the word Steve was thinking. Because Fuckface back there had made some pretty clear comments about Tony’s orientation and that was just, no. Doms like that didn’t deserve to have the trust of any sub or switch. Tony, thankfully, just laughed.

“Yeah, no. Nothing for you to worry your pretty, little head over. Promise. There will never come a day when I kneel for Justin Hammer.”

Steve snorted derisively at the moniker.

“Let me guess, the hammer is his penis.”

“Actually, no,” Tony responded, looking delighted. “It’s actually his legal name. I do appreciate the reference, though. Always good to find a fellow nerd. Of course, now you have to promise me that you have a Storm Trooper option for your dildos. You can’t call yourself Clone-A-Cock and _not_ offer a Storm Trooper option.”

Steve laughed.

“Actually, yes. We do, though getting the rights from Disney was a bitch and a half.”

Tony’s eyes widened with excited glee and, _wow,_ he had really long eyelashes. Steve wondered what they might look like clumped together with tears. But no. Nope. Pump those brakes right there, mister. Tony hadn’t given him any indication that he was interested and Steve wasn’t about to go making assumptions just because they were in a BDSM club. Consent was sexy and kink was not an excuse to be pushy.

“Oh, my God!” Tony said gleefully. “ _Yes!_ I have to have one. I _have_ to.”

“Well, first you’d need to take a cast of your dick, or any other dick that you’d like to use, and then we can customize it however you’d like for the order. The kits are available online, but we’re doing a special offer here at the show if you buy them now. Or, you know,” because not being pushy wasn’t the same as not making your own interests known, “I could take the cast for you.”

Oh, _wow_. Tony had a really pretty blush. That was not helping Steve at _all._

His eyes flickered down to the floor before coming back up to meet Steve’s as he gave a tentative smile.

“I think… I think I’d like that.”

It occurred to Steve that Bucky was probably going to laugh at him for this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Say hi on Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
